Stuck On You
by TheAusllyWriter
Summary: Ally has always been the young adult that was glued to her job than finding the one. She has relationships but she can't decide on the person. So, when her younger cousin gets married, she goes back and try to recall her ex's to see if anyone might turn out better than before. All of this was easy, if she wasn't falling for Austin who is her best friend and roommate helping her.
1. Not So Typical Day for Ally Dawson

**I'm here with a new story now so hey! :)**

**Okay so the strange thing is, ****I had no idea that this title was going to be on the Austin and Ally soundtrack since I had written this story months in advanced before it came out but it's awesome that it is the same title anyway.**

**But it is not based on the song more like a book I read but still this**** story idea is going to be completely different than any other story but let's hope it's still good!**

_Ally's P.O.V._

"That's it! The new song is finally finished!" I said excitedly to my best friend Austin.

We were both in our practice room at Sonic Boom, working on the next smashing hit for him to put out.

It was almost time to wrap up anyway since I had to be home in my apartment pretty soon.

I know, I know. What was a kid like me doing in an apartment? But it wasn't like that at all.

Basically because I wasn't a kid anymore. I'm actually 22 years old now and I have to say, I have a whole life and career ahead of me.

Well, I'm 22 but Austin is 23 since he's always been a year ahead of me.

"Wow, this sounds so much better out on a melody then you talking about it for hours, and hours, and hours-" Austin said to me. I laughed a bit offendedly.

"Hey, I have you know that many people like it when I talk about my songs in a very detailed manner." I pointed out. He laughs and nods.

"I know. I'm just joking with you." Austin told me. I smirked and laughed, looking at him.

"Aww thanks Austin. I'm just worried how your fans are going to react to it." I told him closing my songbook from the piano stand.

Austin smirked and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, your wrote the song so I already know everyone is going to love it and you're going to be amazing. So, I wish you would just stop doubting yourself because you literally are the most talented songwriter I've ever met in my life." Austin explained to me.

I smiled and felt that feeling I had always gotten since we knew each other, that I couldn't get out of my system.

But I was use to that feeling, whatever it was. I just didn't bother finding out what it was.

But what he said couldn't be more logic. I was pretty good.

"I can't argue with that." I said happily. He chuckles.

See, me and Austin had been best friend since our little partnership began back in high school when we both were 15 years old. We had always literally done almost everything together.

We started with a simple song being stolen to the point where we sunk famous people's houseboats, ended up in police stations from misunderstanding about breaking into ice cream parlors, to having Austin being signed to Starr Records which is the biggest music company in Miami, having him get fired from Starr Records and signed back, me breaking my stage frights with his help, and even performing at concerts with 10,000 people watching us both.

You name it, we did it.

It was our thing and we had gone even more closer than that since all of that happened.

But hey, I didn't mind.

"Maybe I should stop giving you compliments." Austin said to me. I giggled.

He would be the last one to talk about someone's ego when his was like the size of a whole continent.

"No, I like them. They make me believe in myself surprisingly." I told him whining jokingly.

He chuckled and turned his body to face me and smiled.

"Ally, you don't need me for that. You got more than enough confidence than you think. You just have to use it." he said.

Yes, I was one of those doubters. Even though I had already conquered my biggest fear in performing in front of people all because of a music audition I failed at, a piece of me still felt doubtful about myself.

"I know. I'm working on it." I said leaning my head down on his shoulder as he kept playing the piano keys causally.

That was the thing about me and Austin.

We had finally got up to that point where we could touch and lay on each other anytime we wanted to, but a tingly feeling that always ran through my body whenever I even touched him all these years always got to me.

But I didn't dwell on it too much. I had too many things to worry about anyway.

Like work and more work and I even left a little room for dating...even though dating wasn't my thing.

See, I worked at Sonic Boom which was a music store that was owned by my father and I had been working here since I was 15.

But recently, my father Lester Dawson had gone away and traveled the world when I finally got above the age to do things on my own.

So, after I hit the big 2-1 he packed his stuff up and left leaving me in charge of the store.

I had to keep it perfectly perfect just like he did when he owned it.

Plus on top of that, I had to be the head boss for Team Austin which consisted of my other two best friends Trish, who I had known since I was a baby and who was the manager of Austin and Dez who I met at the same time as Austin who loved filming every damn thing in site.

It was okay though. It was pretty cool how all four of us were living our dreams together as a team.

But I tried to manage and keep up with my dating life. Hell, I had more boyfriends than I could count.

The only problem I had though, was that I just had an issue with keeping the relationship in tact.

See, I always knew how to give the guys what they wanted but in the end I always break up with them or they break up with me.

Many people, as in my best friend Trish told me that it was because I worked too much and I never had time to have a romance in my life but I didn't believe that.

I just believed that I didn't have time deciding on who I actually wanted to be with.

I had a tough time on making decisions so I could kinda see where she was coming from.

But I did manage to keep one boyfriend in tact. Yes, shy Ally Dawson had a boyfriend and his name is Dallas.

We actually had been dating for about 2 weeks now and so I feel happy about our relationship.

He didn't live with me though. I lived alone and there it would stay but Dallas was cool with that.

He was quite cool with pretty much everything I was doing, such as hanging out with Austin and my friends and me always working.

He was use to it...the way every one of my past boyfriends should have felt and done.

"Okay, now all we need to do is record the song with you singing and the next thing we know, Jimmy will love it and we will be all finished with everything." I told him still on his shoulder. Austin nods.

"Sounds like a plan...speaking of plans. Ally, have I ever told you how you are literally the most awesomest person I ever met in my life?" Austin suddenly said to me. I stopped moving.

Oh god, he wanted something. He always made nice and flirty comments like that, that made me flutter with happiness.

But I knew it was only because he wanted me to do something or go and help him get rid of his ex girlfriends...so it was only a matter of time before he told me about either two.

Yes, he had a ton of ex girlfriends that he always wanted to get rid of but hey I couldn't blame him.

For Austin, girls normally threw themselves at him because of how hot and talented he was.

And even though, each and every one got on my nerves tremendously...I could see why.

He was the total package. He was attractive, talented, sweet, loving, cared about others (mostly), had a smile and the body of something that looked like it could be photoshopped, and he even had a sensitive side that I personally found highly adorable.

Now I know what you're thinking...did I ever liked Austin more than a friend?

Well, to tell you the truth...I use to. Yes, back when we were all in high school I use to have a crush on my best friend and everything about him made my heart melt in millions of ways.

He just didn't know about my secret feelings though and so after we graduated high school, I realized that Austin doesn't even like girls like me.

I was the social outcast that indulged myself in work or a book and he always went for the party type girl that was out of control.

So, once I was 18 years old I just put those feelings away in a little box inside of me and settled with Dallas and every other guy before him that came my way.

But that was basically the story of how I had more boyfriends than I ever expected to get.

I had some in high school too don't get me wrong but I wasn't as open as I was now...and no, not that kind of open...at least not to all of them.

And besides, all of them weren't that bad. But I did wonder where all of them are now.

And by all, I meant at least 19 and that was including Dallas.

What can I say? Trish took me to nearly every single club and party she went to.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked sitting up from his shoulder and looked at him. He sighed.

"Why do I always have to want something when I'm trying to be extra nice to you?" Austin asked.

"Because you're you. And you don't compliment people like that well...ever." I pointed out to him.

He laughs and nods.

"Okay, okay you're right. Here it is. Do you remember that girl named Stacy, Dez has been seeing that hates my guts?" Austin asked me. I nodded unsurely not knowing what he wanted.

"Yeah what about her?" I asked curiously.

"Well it turns out that she wants to move in with Dez now, can you believe that?" Austin asked me.

I giggled and nodded. I could believe that. It was understandable.

"Uh yeah. I mean, she's his girlfriend." I told him friendly. He smirks.

"No, she's an asshole that hates me and this just proves that." Austin said to me causally. I laughed.

He wasn't exactly the best smooth talker to people he didn't like either.

"So what do you have to do with Stacy wanting to move in with him?" I asked still not getting the point.

Austin looked at me knowingly as I sat there not knowing where he was coming from.

"Hello! Are you not aware that I live with Dez? If she moves in, she's going to take my bedroom and my apartment and I will have no where to go." Austin explained to me. I looked at him confused.

"So why can't you get a place on your own? You are famous aren't you?" I asked him. He chuckles.

"Yeah but that's the thing. See, I have this thing that when Jimmy pays me...that money doesn't stay. So right now I'm broke as hell." Austin told me. I sighed and looked at him.

Typical Austin move. But I was use to this too.

"Then what about your parents...can't you move back in with them?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I was crazy. It was an idea.

"No, I made a big deal about moving out without them. Trust me, they don't want me back...and besides they went on a cruise so I would be broke and living by myself in my parents house." he told me.

I really didn't know what he wanted me for...but I was going to find out.

"So why does any of this have to do with me?" I asked him. He looks at me carefully.

He had something big to tell me. I could feel it.

"Well I was hoping if you didn't mind and you know that I wouldn't be doing this if I had another option but Ally...can I please stay a few nights with you at your place?" Austin asked me. I froze.

He couldn't stay. I mean, as much as I wanted him to he couldn't because if I told Dallas about him moving in, I might as well go and pick up a large bucket of ice cream and eat it in one hole.

"Austin I would love to but I can't. I mean, I have Dallas-" I started to say. Austin sighed.

"Look I know your boyfriend might have a problem but if you explain to him how we are just friends then we shouldn't have a problem. Please Ally, I don't have any other choice because of that spazz. I'll even help around the house, cook, clean, or try to cook and clean. It's only for a few nights." Austin explained to me.

No. I would love for that to happen, I really did.

But now that I had a boyfriend I couldn't have my incredibly hot best friend, who not to mention who was single at the moment and just coming out a relationship...was living with me.

"Yeah, only for a few nights with you means living with me for a while." I told him. He chuckles.

He knew I was right and I was.

"Ally please. I need you more than ever...can you just do this one little favor for me?" Austin asked me staring into my eyes. I couldn't move.

As I sat there, staring into his brown hazel nut eyes I could see that he really needed my help.

I also felt that feeling again as he stood there staring at me and so with that feeling, I couldn't say no...no matter if I had a boyfriend or not.

"Okay fine! I can talk to Dallas and see if we can work something out." I told him.

He smiled and jumped up in his seat happily.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you Ally! You are amazing!" he said.

He then grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, wrapping his big strong arms around me tightly as I quickly hugged back.

That was another thing between us, we were very touchy feely with each other but in all the right reasons.

"Hey, I would always help you out." I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Austin told me. I smiled back and looked at him as the practice room door opened.

"Ally, I need your help." my best friend Trish as I got up and walked over to her.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"See, I had Austin's outfit planned for his next performance but then they got ruined in my car yesterday when I left the top open overnight, when it was raining. Please tell me you know what to do?" Trish asked me causally.

I told you my work schedule was busy.

"Trish, this is the second time!" Austin said to her still sitting at the piano bench. Trish glared at him.

"Do you really want to start with me now?" she asked him. He hesitated fearfully, shaking his head.

I laughed. She always had a way with people.

"Uh, call the cleaners and get them to fix it within the next 5 minutes by giving them $5 upfront. Last week, when I needed something fixed quick I simply did that and they got on the job faster than you could imagine." I said as Trish nodded and I was about to go out of the room to check on the store.

I had left it unattended for about an hour and even though I left Dez in charge of it for a while, I had to check it myself.

"Thanks Ally. I knew you would know what to do." Trish said to me.

I smiled and opened the door of the room, walking out of it quickly as I saw Dez behind the register reading over a music magazine not even paying attention to the store when it was going crazily busy.

"Dez is everything okay?" I asked him. He turned around facing me and smiling.

"Oh hey Ally, everything is fine. Don't worry, I told you I got it under control." he told me. I sighed relieve.

As I was about to go back to the piano with Austin though, a guy walked in and by the way he was dressed I already knew he was a new employee.

"I'm looking for an Ally Dawson." the guy said. I smiled and paced down the stairs and over to him.

"This is she and you must be the new employee here." I said to him, pushing him over to an area of the store.

He might as well start now. I needed all the help I could get.

"Yes I'm actually really excited-" the guy started to say.

We didn't have time to hear his whole story. He had to do work now.

"I'm sure you are but you can start here by the guitars. You can organize them by date of creation or you can do it by color from lightest to darkest, either way I need see guitars there properly." I told him as I heard Austin coming down the stairs with Trish and behind the counter.

"So Ally what time am I moving my things in?" Austin suddenly asked.

I quickly turned around and ran up to him knowing I had to give him an answer.

"Come in an hour with all your things. If Dallas says no, then you're still going to move in because you're my best friend and I can't leave you hanging there. So yes, you can move in but I'm telling you Austin-" I started to say. Austin smiled.

"Yes, yes I know come in an hour. No time earlier." Austin said to me. I smiled and nodded.

See, I still have that generous girl in me from high school...she never left.

"Good." I said checking my watch on my wrist realizing it was my time to go and my shift was over. "Well I have to go home now and see if I can work something out so I'll see you in a few." I finished smiling and looking at him.

"Yes you will." Austin told me smiling back. I turned around and began heading out the door until Austin stopped me. "Oh and Ally..." he finished asking. I turned my head around once I was at the front door.

"Yeah?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Thank you again so much. You are literally the best friend a guy can ask for." Austin said to me.

"Hurtful." Dez then said. I laughed and turned back and walked out the door.

Let's hope Dallas said yes. If not...I was screwed.

* * *

I was now approaching my house as I parked my car and got up to my front door unlocking it, going inside hoping I was going to have some peace and quiet before I called Dallas over here.

A few minute of relaxation for me could be useful...but I was interrupted when I saw the guy I wanted to see, sitting on my couch as I looked at him watching my TV like it was a good normal day in my house...Dallas.

I hated when he walked in here like this. It was so unprepared and everything but I couldn't change him.

"Hey Ally-" Dallas started to say casually.

"Dallas! What the hell are you doing here?! What have I told you about coming over here uninvitedly?!" I asked him angrily.

Even though he didn't live with me, he had the keys to my house since we were together.

"Chill, I was just watching some TV since my cable at home sucks." Dallas told me looking at the TV.

I rolled my eyes annoyed and walked over to him realizing now was a better chance than ever.

After all, he was scrolling through my house like he had known me all his life which he definitely didn't.

"Okay, fine you can go and watch it. I honestly don't mind." I told him sitting on the couch next to him.

He looked at me confused knowing I hated it.

It made me question if he knew I hated him doing this, why the hell he kept on doing it.

"What is it?" Dallas asked me. I sighed. Here was my chance.

So, I turned around and faced him.

"Dallas, you know that I really like you and I would never do anything to hurt you right?" I asked him.

He unsurely nodded. I smiled.

"Good well then with that said, I need to tell you something." I said to him. He sighs and looks at me.

I could do this. I know I can.

"And that is?" he asked me.

"Austin is getting technically kicked out of his and Dez's apartment, by Dez's girlfriend and so he has no where to go because his parents are out of town, he's broke, and he doesn't have any place to live so he's going to be living with me now kay?" I asked rather quickly.

Dallas eye's widened and looked at me like I was crazy. It wasn't _that_ crazy of a thought.

"Austin is going to be living with you?" Dallas asked me. I nodded slowly. "Hell no. No, no, no, and another hell no." he finished telling me. I froze.

He wasn't suppose to say no. He was suppose to say yes and another yes.

"What is the big deal?" I asked him getting a bit annoyed. "He's just my best friend." I finished.

This was my house and if I said I was going to have one of my very best friend's living here then I was.

"The big deal is that your best friend happens to be voted in every magazine as the number 1 hottest guy in the world which to me, I don't think it's true. A thousands girls want to be with him and by seeing this in movies, when a girl and a guy are roommates, then they hook up at some point and I, frankly don't have time to be keeping tabs on you that closely. So no." Dallas explained.

Okay, he was really getting on my nerves now. No one had to keep tabs on me.

I already knew that me and Austin living together wouldn't make us do anything with each other.

I had a boyfriend already and Austin never really liked girls like me which only means that we would never do anything Dallas was thinking. That was for sure.

Sure, I liked him back when we were in school but look at me now...what good did that do?

"Dallas you're being ridiculous okay. I have two bedrooms in this place and me and Austin are just-" I started to explain to him. He smirks.

"Friends. Yeah Ally, that's what they all say. So I'm putting my foot down and saying no." he told me.

I was about to lose it if he thought he got to make decisions in my own place. I left my parents house to make my own decisions a long time ago and I didn't need his permission to do anything.

"Well, I'm saying yes. I'm not going to have my best friend live in an unknown place or even on the street." I told him. He sighs and looks at me.

I could tell he was thinking of something but whatever it was, I was only seconds away into finding out.

"Okay then. Have Austin move in here. He can live here as long as he wants." Dallas said to me.

I couldn't believe it. It actually worked.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. He nods.

"Yeah he can move in with you...but you're going to have to choose. If Austin moves, then I leave for good." Dallas said gesturing his hands between me and him. I stopped moving.

That bastard. He was actually making me pick between him and Austin because of this one little favor.

"What? You're not seriously making me choose right?" I asked him astonished and even a bit angry.

"I told you Ally. I don't feel like keeping tabs on you. So, if you want Austin to move in here. He can but we won't be together. So which one is it going to be? Austin or me?" Dallas asked casually.

I knew a piece of me couldn't stand him. I could do anything I wanted to without him.

No one was going to make me choose them over the guy who has changed my life for the better.

"Fine then...we're over." I said to him straightforwardly. He looked at me shocked.

I knew he would be. I just picked my best friend over my boyfriend...correction, ex boyfriend now.

"Fine then. Have a nice life Ally with your supposedly best friend." Dallas said handing me his key to my place and getting up and heading to the front door.

I quickly then got up from my seat as he opened the front door walking out.

I then ran up to the front door to tell him one thing that I was waiting to tell him for a while, knowing this would happen sometime soon.

I didn't care though. He was really making me choose and no guy was going to win over Austin.

He meant the world to me and there it will always stay no matter who I was dating.

"Good! I don't care! I don't need you!" I shouted to him. He rolled his eyes and got in his car.

Well, there was another relationship down the drain that I didn't keep. God, why couldn't I just keep one?

I sighed watching him leave my driveway as I closed the door, slamming it tightly and paced over to my bedroom to get a box and everything that jerk owned and putting it in there.

I was never going to find the one. I wouldn't be surprised if I lived alone forever.

I mean, after 20 ex boyfriends for me and I was still so young...it made me worry.

As I continued getting everything out of my room that belonged to him, I suddenly heard my doorbell ringing as I quickly stopped what I was doing, ran out of my room and to the front door opening it up only to see the guy I was expecting...Austin.

"Ally, why did I just see Dallas speeding away from your house?" he asked me as I saw his car parked in front.

He didn't have his things with him but knowing how much he hated carrying things, it was in his car.

"Because we're over. I broke up with him, not that he cared anyway once I told him you were coming in here, he made me choose, and I chose you. End of story." I explained a bit angry at the situation as I pulled him in my house.

Once I was touching him though, yet again that feeling I got that was not explainable...came back to me.

When Austin finally came inside, I turned around and walked over to my couch to sit on it as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh god look, I didn't mean to break anyone up I mean if you want I can just go somewhere else-" Austin started to tell me. I smirked knowing it wasn't his fault.

Dallas wasn't the greatest boyfriend anyway. He always blew me off when I was available and like today, crashed into my place without permission and didn't give me a say in anything.

"Austin don't worry about it. It was going to end sometime soon. You're fine but where is your stuff?" I asked him curiously as he held and looked at an envelope in his hand, walking over to sit next to me on the couch.

"Oh it's in the car. I wanted to bring it in but it was just too much work." he said to me.

I couldn't help but to notice him still looking at the envelope he had in his hand though, it made me wonder what it was.

"Who is that from?" I asked him flipping through channels. He looks up to me, handing me the paper.

"It's from Amber and it's for no one other than...Allyson Dawson. I found it on your doorstep while I was coming up the steps out there." Austin told me handing me the letter. I cringed and groaned to myself.

Of course it was from Amber. As I looked at it, it had the formal handwriting on it and it completely came from Amber which wasn't good for me.

Why? Well it was only because Amber was my only and younger cousin that I couldn't stand the sight of.

See, Amber Dawson is my father's little and only niece and she use to live with me, my mom Penny Dawson, and my Dad when I was in school and we would always compete with each other on who had better things than the other.

We never got completely along with each other and it was only because everything she got was better than whatever I had.

She was spoiled. And I'm talking about really spoiled.

She hated to work but my parents still gave her money to spend it on clothes or shoes.

She had hissy fits when she didn't get her way, and she was the most popular girl at our high school.

She had more boyfriends than me, more friends than me, and she had the world wrapped around her finger and that included my parents who didn't go to my senior drama play after I conquered my fear, but went to her volleyball game that same night and time.

I sighed and opened the envelope up and saw a thick card in my hand...an invitation actually.

"Oh, looks like someone is getting invited somewhere." Austin said to me.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Trust me, it's not something I would be proud of." I said as I began to read what it could be.

But when I read the words I never thought I would ever read...I froze.

It wasn't an invitation to a party, a ball, or another elegant party.

It was an invitation to a wedding...her wedding.

This couldn't be happening. I mean, before I left home we both made a deal that if I wasn't married first because I was older than her, then she would wait to get married until I do.

But clearly that didn't matter now because she was getting married to a guy she's known for 2 months and wanted me to be her bridesmaid.

Now I was going to look like an idiot in front of all of our family and friends, without a date and without a husband that I could call mine...but my younger cousin could. Of course she could.

"Unbelievable!" I shouted out angrily. Austin looked at me shocked that I had that much force in me.

"Okay, what's wrong? I know that look. What does it say that is making you look like that?" Austin asked me a bit concerned.

I sighed and looked at him as I was getting mad at the thought of what was happening.

"Austin, my little cousin is getting married...before me."

Wasn't my life just the best?

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! And of course welcome to "Stuck On You"**

**I know the first chapter was kinda long but I know where this story is going.**

**Austin and Ally are going to be living together though, I can already see the tension there.**

**But I have one thing to ask you so...Please Review? :D**


	2. The Plan

**I'm back! :)**

**Now, the wait is over because I have a new chapter for you all and thank you so much for the reviews! I love them all!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally but if I did, I would treat it like an ABC Family show.**

_Recap:_

"Unbelievable!" I shouted out angrily. Austin looked at me shocked that I had that much force in me.

"Okay, what's wrong? I know that look. What does it say that is making you look like that?" Austin asked me a bit concerned.

I sighed and looked at him as I was getting mad at the thought of what was happening.

"Austin, my little cousin is getting married...before me."

Wasn't my life just the best?

* * *

I couldn't believe this. My little cousin was getting married before me.

And every time I thought about it, it just made me angrier by the minute.

"What do you mean your little cousin is getting married before you? I thought she was dating that guy for like 2 months." Austin told me still sitting on my couch. I sighed and nodded.

I thought so too. I guessed two months was enough time for someone to get married to each other.

"Yeah, me too! But no, my little cousin is now getting married and I'm going to have to find a way of making everything I do better than her! You know, I thought I was going to get away from this charade and her and her flaunting when I moved out but no...she still finds me!" I explained to him burying my face into my lap sitting on the couch.

Austin sighed and I could suddenly felt something massaging my shoulders as I quickly tensed up a bit...it was him trying to calm me down.

See, he always did this whenever I was stressed out or upset which kinda made a piece of my feelings I use to have for him come back, but of course nothing too serious.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. I mean, it could have been worse. She could have gotten married to one of the guys you use to date." Austin reasoned with me. That was true.

But still, it wasn't a very good position for me to be in.

"If only. I mean, I think that would be better than having someone who I practically raised all my life when my parents always worked and traveled the world, leaving me to care and clothe her and make sure she eats, sleeps, and whatnot get married before I even could keep down a boyfriend." I said frantic, sitting up as Austin's hands were still on my shoulders. He smirks.

"Ally, you and I both know that it wouldn't be. And don't worry, you are going to find the right guy you just have to wait for it." Austin started to cheer me up. I let out a small smile.

"But what if I don't want to wait for it. What if he never comes?" I asked him. He sighed and looked at me

"I know he will. And you want to know why?" he asked me smiling. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because you're awesome, a cool best friend, and-" Austin started to tell me.

Before he could though, I realized what I needed to do to get things sorted out and straight.

I know I didn't want to but I had to do this one thing that would make me sure this was really happening.

"I'll go over her house and get this whole thing worked out! Yes, that is what I can do!" I said getting up as he took his hands off of me. He nods.

"Or you can do that." he told me casually. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep! That's exactly what I will do! Because I know there has to be some kind of mistake, maybe it's a prank and she's trying to see if she got me." I said thinking to myself out loud as I began walking to the front door.

"Hey, what about my stuff?" Austin asked me. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"You can get them and put the in the second bedroom to the right and if you want, you can help yourself to something in the kitchen but I must warn you if you mess up my dishes and my house when I'm gone...I will kick your ass." I told him jokingly. He laughs.

"I feel very welcomed with that." he told me.

I smirked and noticed I still had the key to my house that Dallas gave back to me, tossing it to Austin as he caught it and looked at me a bit confused.

"What's this?" he asked me. I glared at him playfully.

"It's the key to my...our house. The place is as good as yours now." I told him smiling at him.

He smiled back as I turned around and opened the front door, leaving my house to greet the girl that owed me all the explanations in the world to me.

Amber Dawson.

As I got in my car, I started the engine with the wedding invitation in the passenger seat as I began driving away just hoping Austin did keep my house clean.

I had to worry about that. When I was always visiting his and Dez's apartment, the place looked like a 4 year old boys room with clothes, food, paper, more clothes on the floor and nothing ever put together or right.

Sooner or later, I finally managed to make it to the other side of town where my little cousin lived as I got out the car quickly, running up to her front door and knocking on it.

Eventually, the door opened as I could see the perfect pop princess standing there herself, wearing sparkly top and skirt with her high heels I would never or could ever walk in...Amber.

"Ally! Is that you?! I haven't seen you in forever!" Amber said happily pulling me inside her house.

I know, how could she afford a house if she hated or didn't do any work?

Well, to answer that question the guy she was getting married to was really rich and owned a lot of building all over Miami...not to mention, my parents paid for her house as well.

And no, no one paid for anything for me. But that was fine, I worked and earned the money I had.

"You saw me last week." I pointed out to her as she closed the door smiling at me.

"Yeah but so many things have happened that it feels like forever." she told me.

I smiled the best way I knew how without making it seem real.

"I bet a lot has happened because this paper came in the mail today..." I trailed off taking the invitation out and showing it to her.

Now, it was the time for her to jump up preppy and perkily telling me how it was a joke but no...she just smiled and jumped up and down, nodding her head.

"So you did it?! I'm so happy for you! Well, I'm happy for me but I thought my wedding invitations didn't get sent out correctly." she told me casually. I froze. "Aren't you excited, it's in 3 weeks?!" she finished asking me.

It was true. It was the truest thing ever and my younger cousin was getting married before me.

"I'm ecstatic but what happen to our deal? I thought you agreed that you wouldn't get hitched before I did. I mean, that's what we said would happen." I pointed out to her.

She sighed and looked at me apologetically.

Yeah right, she was never sorry for anything and that was a true statement.

"I know I did Ally but look at this way. You know I hate waiting on things and you were taking forever. You're not exactly the hottest girl in the world and besides, people call you the workaholic and control freak for a reason so I didn't want to wait until I was like 68." she explained to me causally.

Okay, well I'll pretend that those insults didn't offend me.

That was another thing about Amber, she would always insult me every chance she got and still act like she didn't know what she was doing...which I knew she did.

"Amber, that doesn't matter. You promised me-" I started to say to her.

"First of all, I didn't promise anything but you understand right Ally? I mean, you are happy for me aren't you?" she asked me cautiously. I looked at her not sure what to say.

I was truly happy for her that she was so in love that she was about to tie the knot, but that wasn't what we told each other we would do and I was all for keeping my word and promises.

"Of course I am. I'm just shocked." I told her. She smiled and lead me over to the couch in her living room

"Trust me, I'm shock to. I thought I would never get tied down to one guy before but Derrick is an amazing guy and he's smart, funny, and most importantly...he has money." Amber told me smiling excitedly.

I knew there was a big reason why she was getting married so early.

"Amazing." I said trying to be nice. She squealed and nodded.

"I know! Okay so remember, you are one of my bridesmaid. I would have made you my maid of honor if my best friend practically beg for the job, but Ally here's one thing that is required for you for this wedding..." Amber began to explain. I looked at her waiting for it.

I didn't want to be a bridesmaid but this was Amber's wedding and even I knew, the bride gets everything she wants.

"And that is?" I asked her confused at what she was going to tell me.

"Okay well during the ceremony instead of having the bridesmaids walking down the isle by themselves, they're going to be walking with their boyfriends, husbands, or dates which is cool because my soon to be husband is friends with them anyway-" Amber started to explain.

I had no idea where she was going for or trying to tell me but it didn't sound good.

"I'm sorry, what does this have anything to do with me?" I asked her nicely.

She smiled at me.

"Ally, you need to have a date to escort you to my wedding. And he's fine with it since he will take anyone, so he really doesn't mind." Amber finished explaining.

I couldn't. I didn't have a date and she would be surprised how hard it is for me to find one within the two weeks of her wedding...hell, I couldn't find one within 5 weeks in anyone paid me to.

I was the workaholic that everyone talked about.

I couldn't be like her and find a date on the side of a street corner and be good to go.

I wasn't that kind of girl.

Now I wished I had broken up with Dallas after my cousin's wedding. This was just great.

"A date?" I asked a bit shocked. She nodded.

"Yep...you do know what those are right?" she asked me slowly. I looked at her bitterly.

Another insult for the day. She just kept it coming.

"Of course I do. And don't you worry, I will have a date and he's going to be the greatest date ever. I mean, people don't call me the date getter for no reason right?" I asked her laughing nervously.

She looked at me weirdly and nodded her head, smiling.

"Please tell me it's not that Austin guy right? I mean, I know he's way out of your league but I want to see someone else with you." Amber explained to me. I froze again.

She was crazy. Austin would never be my date for anything. We were just friends and many people like everyone, didn't think so because of the way we acted toward each other.

But I knew what me and Austin were...right?

But I also knew why Amber didn't want Austin to be there.

Sure she thought he was hot and was famously perfect, but he didn't think that of her.

She didn't like him after she expected him to ask her out on a date knowing she would definitely nail him in the bag, but Austin turned her down.

It was pretty funny though how he never did and Amber waited for 2 years to realize he didn't like her like that...or at all for that matter.

He always thought she was the spoiled little rich princess which in reality...she was.

"No, it's not him. Trust me, I have the perfect date." I told her. She smiled.

"Okay great! Then I can't wait to meet him in three weeks." Amber said to me. I smiled and nodded.

I now promised my younger cousin I was going to have a date by the time of her wedding.

But I didn't know how to find someone like this in such short notice.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Trish yelled to the piece of paper she had in her hand.

We were now at my house having our annual movie night as Austin was out getting the rest of his stuff from Dez's house and coming in after a while.

He had put pretty much everything he owned in the second bedroom just like I told him to and surprisingly, he didn't mess up my house or my kitchen.

At least he knew how to follow directions unlike Dallas never did.

But then again, I should really stop comparing my past boyfriends or guy love interest at all to Austin before I find myself getting in trouble with that.

I was now showing Trish though the invitation Amber gave me, as she read it and did the exact same thing I did...was shocked and even a bit mad by it.

Trish knew all about how much me and Amber made that promise and everything.

She never actually liked Amber herself but still, being the loving best friend she was...she helped me get through a lot of things with her.

"Exactly what I said. But that's not the worse part, you know what she told me when I tried to clarify it?" I asked her as we were sitting on the couch comfortably watching TV.

Trish looked at me.

"Is it going to be something I'm going to hate her even more for saying?" she asked me.

I laughed.

"I hope not. But it was horribly rude just like she was. She didn't want to wait on me because she thought I would never get married. I mean, I felt a little hurt at first by it but maybe she's right." I told her sighing.

It was true. Maybe I was never going to get married.

It wasn't like I didn't want to because I really did want to, I just could never find Mr. Right.

"Ally no. Don't listen to her okay, you are going to find someone who is amazing and talented as you to escort you to that wedding and walk down that isle...whatever it takes." Trish assured me.

I smiled and pulled her into a half hug.

I loved how my best friends were so supportive of me.

"Thanks Trish. I knew you would be the one to cheer me up in some way." I told her. She smiled.

"That's what I'm here for." she said to me smiling. She then looked at her watch and saw it was nearly 12am midnight already. "Oh shit, I have to go now and go home but do you want me to stay here until you go to sleep?" she finished asking. I smiled and shook my head.

She use to do that all the time. But maybe I didn't need it this time because Austin was here now.

"Nope, I got Austin here remember?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrows at me and smiled.

"Oh, well excuse me. Then I guess I better go." she said jokingly. I laughed and nodded.

Trish also knew about my feelings I had for Austin back in school and had always kept it a secret the minute I told her after I planned Austin and his ex girlfriend, Kira's date.

"Good night Trish." I said as she got up and opened the front door of my house.

"Good night-" Trish started to say.

Before she could say anything though, Austin had raced in the house casually as Trish looked at him and giggled.

"Oh look! It's Austin! Where have you been?" Trish said smiling at him. He smiled back.

I knew he was going to come back soon.

"I was making sure everything was gotten from Dez's place. What are you doing here? I hope I'm not interfering with your annual girls movie night or whatever." Austin said to us. I giggled and shook my head

"No, you're cool." I told him. He smiles and sighs happily.

"Yeah, I was just leaving. But I have to get use to having my two best friends living together now." she said to me and him as she finally left the house. I felt a small blush creep on my face.

She made it seem like we were dating and everything which I knew we weren't but I still had a problem...I needed to find a date.

Once she was gone, Austin closed the door and walked over to the couch next to me as he jumped on it as I grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels again.

"So how did your little talk with your cousin go?" he asked me. I sighed and looked over to him.

"Horrible. It's true, she's getting married and to make matter worse I have to find a date to walk down the isle with." I told him. He smirks.

"Okay, what's wrong with that? Just get a date." he told me.

Clearly he didn't know anything about my love life...which was true. Me and Austin were best friends but he never got really involved in my relationships or known who I had dated since high school.

Only Trish knew everything about my ex boyfriends but for Austin, he just saw them come and go.

He never asked about it so I never went into detail about any of them.

Not to mention, given the fact that I use to have a crush on him...it would be highly awkward.

"Austin, it's not that easy. Okay, you're looking at a girl who works 21 hours a day and barely has time to do anything else but to sleep, clean, and cook. Oh and by the way, thanks for keeping the house well kept." I told him grabbing the remote back from him. He smiles and looks at me.

"Well I didn't have much a choice. I was gone for almost all day...but I can't promise you that tomorrow. But look at you Ally, for a 22 year old you're beautiful you just have to find the right guy to make you feel that way." he explained to me. I smiled and felt those feelings come back to me again.

It was like it was butterflies but that would be impossible because I only got those when I was interested in a person.

"Maybe you're right. But if you mess up my house tomorrow-" I started to say to him jokingly.

"I know, I know...you'll kick my ass. Give me the remote." he said taking the remote out of my hand as I laughed along with him.

Quickly, he began to flip through the channels again looking for something to watch as I sat there.

I really didn't care what he watched or what he turned it to...until I heard an interview that definitely caught my attention.

"Welcome back to the Helen Show. We're here now taking questions from the audience so we can help their problems-" the TV announcer and host Helen said.

"Ally check it out...the place where everything changed for the both of us." Austin said causally.

I smiled and knew he was right.

The Helen Show was where the magic began to happen...well for Austin anyway.

It was the place where he sang his first single that was really mine.

But I was getting reminded of how I destroyed the set when he wanted me to break my stage frights at first.

"You mean changed your life?" I asked him playfully. He laughed.

"So we're taking the next question from that girl right there. So, tell me what's the problem?" Helen said into the TV as the camera pointed at an audience member standing up.

"I have this huge problem Helen. You see, my little sister is getting married and she loves to rub it in my face on how I'm not even dating anyone yet. So I would like to know what should I do since I do want to get married, I just don't know how to find the one-" the lady in the audience said.

Okay now, I was intrigued into this.

But as I was continuing to watch it, Austin had flipped the channel as I turned to him anxious.

"No, no, no! Go back for a second." I told him. He looked at me a bit confused.

"Really?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yes go back!" I told him again nicely.

He sighs and turns back to the station again as I turned my head toward it.

"Well, according to many journalists and therapists around here it tells you that when it comes to dating, you get passed a certain point where you can already say you're never going to get a husband. Researchers actually tell us that if you have dated more than at least 20 guys in your lifetime at such a young age as you, chances are you won't get married if you have a 21st." Helen explained to the girl.

I couldn't move. I had exactly 20 guys I've dated in my life...or at least 20.

Dallas could have been 21 though, I was now losing track after a while. No, he was 20.

"At least 20?" I asked shocked. Austin smirked.

"Yeah I mean, that has to be a lot. Trust me, I don't even or ever had that many girlfriends in my life...and that's saying something." he told me. Well, this was just getting better and better wasn't it?

I was never going to get married...ever. If I dated one more new guy I was going to live alone for the rest of my days. This number couldn't go up anymore from this point on, I wouldn't allow it.

"So what should I do?" the girl asked Helen.

"Well do what I did and it worked for me. Your number will not go up unless you date a new guy right? So instead of dating a new guy...why not date an old, new guy?" Helen asked her raising her eyebrows up.

I looked at the screen confused. I had no idea what any of that meant.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked her. She laughed.

"It's simple as this. Remember all those boyfriends you use to have? Don't you want to know what has happened to them, see if any of them changed or is the one. I guarantee you that if you go back to all of your ex's and see where they are now...one guy is going to come out on top again and you will have a date to your sister's wedding and an old new boyfriend to be together with forever." Helen further explained.

And then it hit me. That was it. This is what I had to do.

I didn't need to keep dating new people if I don't even remember why half of them ended up not being with me or the other way around.

Maybe they weren't ready for a committed relationship at that time and now, they are more than ready.

Maybe they weren't serious before and now, they are the exact opposite.

A lot of maybe going through my head until I realized what I needed to do.

If my younger cousin wanted me to go to her wedding with a date to walk me down the isle, it will be with someone I know already and not just some stranger I picked up.

"I'm doing it!" I shouted out loud standing up. Austin looked at me confused.

"You're doing what?" he asked me.

I smiled and turned around running past him to go into a drawer I had in the living room, looking for a little black book I always kept.

"I'm doing the only thing that will make me feel like I can have happily ever afters!" I said to him.

He now got up and walked over to me sitting at the dining room table that was behind me.

"And what would that be?" he asked me. I turned to face him as I showed him the book I was looking for.

It was the book of dates I had dated back ever since I was 18 and legal. Of course I had to add the ones from high school too though.

But it was going to be the only book I needed.

"Austin Moon, I'm not going to be the girl who doesn't have a date come Amber's wedding night. I'm not going to walk down that isle by myself." I told him as I sat across from him at the table.

He looked at me unsurely.

"Why?" he asked me. I smiled and held the tiny book up.

"Because I'm going to track down my ex's and if you want...you're going to help me." I told him smiling.

He froze and looked at me like I was insane which at this point, I could be.

But I had no other options...I had to do this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

lynchxdipippa- **_Did you know you're perfect? Yeah because you are! :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!_**

Auslly101- **_Aww thank you so much! I actually read a book called "20 Times A Lady" so if you read the book it's really good, but I realized when I was looking up the book's author I saw that it was also a movie version of it called "What's Your Number" which I haven't seen yet but I'll get around to it eventually. haha Thanks for reading though! :)_**

aylorrrrrrr- **_Thank you! You are super awesome and I hope you continue reading and enjoying the story!_**

**Now that another chapter is finished, I'm in the mood to watch Frozen...again. (new obsession, you should watch it)**

**Please Review! :D**


	3. A Little Help

**We've reached the 3rd chapter so welcome back!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally but I'll let you all know when I do.**

_Recap:_

"Why?" he asked me. I smiled and held the tiny book up.

"Because I'm going to track down my ex's and if you want...you're going to help me." I told him smiling.

He froze and looked at me like I was insane which at this point, I could be.

But I had no other options...I had to do this.

* * *

I was doing it.

I was going to find all my ex's and in hopes to finding if one of them is the one and I already knew I couldn't do it alone.

So, right now I was still sitting at the dining room table across from Austin who was looking at me shocked

He couldn't believe I actually said something as crazy as it sounded but it had to be done.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to help you search for your ex boyfriends so you can have a date for your cousin's wedding that's in three week?" Austin asked me trying to clarify everything.

I smiled and nodded to him. He summed it up pretty well if you asked me.

"Exactly. Look I know it sounds crazy but I need to do this. I mean, you heard what Helen said on the show...if I date one more guy then I will never find or ever get married because it's going to be too hard. And then, that will be another thing Amber will win over me." I explained to him.

He sighed and looked at me.

"So what do you do after you find one? Do you just take him to Amber's wedding and then dump him the day after it's over or-" Austin asked a bit confused. I giggled and shook my head.

"No. Because maybe after that night, he truly might be the one for me. And if you don't want to help, I was going to ask Trish anyway if she wanted to when I see her tomorrow but a guy's perspective is definitely needed." I told him. He looked at me nodding, finally understanding.

"Okay so what if you don't find the one. I mean, there is a reason why you dumped their asses isn't there?" he asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Yeah but maybe they've changed. And some of them dumped me maybe because they weren't ready for a serious relationship. I'm ready to settle down Austin. I know you're a guy who wants to be wild and out there, I don't." I said to him. He smirks.

"No one said anything about wanting to be wild and out." he told me jokingly. I laughed.

I knew he did. That's all he ever talked about.

That's why he was still single, he hated being tied down to one girl. That was just who he was.

"Austin, I don't want to be waiting on anyone anymore. I want to be with someone who loves me for me, and maybe one of these guys want to be with me...again." I explained to him. He sighed and nodded.

"Well, if it makes you happy then I'm happy. If this is what you really want to do...I'm going to help you. So Ally Dawson..." Austin trailed off grabbing my little black book as he held it up to me. "Looks like we're going to have a lot of traveling and tracking to do." he finished smiling at me.

I smiled back and felt a surge of happiness. I was going to have one of my best friends forever helping me

It was exactly what I wanted to do and if it didn't work, I could at least say I tried.

"Thank you so much Austin! I knew I could count on you! You are the best!" I said getting up excitedly as I ran up to him, wrapping my small arms and half body around his neck and head as he was sitting.

Austin laughed as I could feel him tensing up a bit for some reason, but quickly hugged me back holding his arms up to mine smiling.

"I know, I know." he said to me.

Quickly, those butterflies came back and this time another feeling came into the picture.

It felt like my whole body was shivering in ways I couldn't describe. Don't get me wrong though, it was a feeling that I always loved to have I just didn't know why it was always with him.

Trying to shrug the feeling off, I pulled away and began walking to my room as he got up from his seat.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed now because we have a big day tomorrow." I said to him smiling.

He laughs and nods.

"You know if this plan actually works and you find the right guy, remind me not to ever doubt you again." he said to me. I glared at him playfully.

"Come on Austin, if I'm with you...it's going to go perfectly." I said to him.

And with that, I turn around and walked into my room closing the door as he did the same with the guest bedroom which I guess was now his bedroom.

I then sighed and got into my bed, wrapping the covers around me.

This plan had to work, it just had to. And with Austin's help...it was going to.

* * *

"So you're really going through with this? You're really going to go back to all your ex's?" Trish asked me.

It was the next day as and we were both at a coffee cafe inside the Mall of Miami, talking to Trish about the plan I had.

She was quite surprisingly taking it a lot better than I thought, but she was weirded out about the idea.

But hey, it was the only thing I could do now that Dallas was no longer with me.

"Well, I'm not going back to all of my ex's. I'm checking them all out. I mean, half those guys have probably been someone who was the biggest jerks. So, when I go back to them now...they might be the greatest gentleman ever." I explained as we sat down at a table with our coffee in our hands and sat across from each other.

"Well, it's not a bad idea. But Austin isn't going to help right?" Trish asked me. I looked at her confused.

Of course he was going to help. At least that's what he said he was going to do last night.

But then again, that didn't mean that he didn't want to back out of it now because it was too weird.

"Um yeah. I asked him because he's a guy and you and I both know, I need a guy's opinion when I do this and who is better with relationships than Austin." I told her. She sighed and looked at me.

"Ally, are you serious? You're having your old high school crush help you find the love of your life in one of your ex's? Am I the only one that thinks this might be awkward?" she asked me raising my eyebrows.

She did have a point. But that was in high school and it didn't matter how I felt about Austin, he clearly didn't feel the same way about me. If that was the case, we would have been together ages ago.

And maybe if that happened...I don't think I would even need to have as many boyfriends as I did now.

"No. I'm having my old high school crush who I happen to be over with and now is my best friend forever, helping me find the love in my life in one of my ex's...there's a difference." I told her. She smirks.

"Yeah okay...happened to be over with. I'll pretend to believe that." Trish told me. She was crazy.

I was over Austin. I didn't care if he was with me or not. Even though we never dated as much as I wanted to back at Marino High School, I still had him as my best friend.

I was upset that he didn't like me back at first but I wasn't Amber and held grudges.

"Trish I am. I know I am." I told her trying to make her believe me. She nodded at me.

"Sure.." she said, trying to tease me about it. I was positive about my decision.

"Well the matter is still at hand. Do you want to help me out with this?" I asked her smiling.

She looked at me and sighed, shaking her head.

"I would love to Ally...but I can't. See, my family is coming back today and they're going to be here for 3 weeks which sucks ass. So, I have to be there with them and spend a bunch of time with people I don't want to be with so I can't do it. But promise me you have to tell me everything that happens wherever you go." Trish explained to me. I smiled and nodded.

It was a bummer that she wasn't going to help me but I still had Austin and Dez was still an option.

"Don't worry about it, I will. And it's okay I can always ask Dez if he wants to help." I told her.

"Ask Dez if he wants to help with what?" a familiar voice said to me in front of us.

Me and Trish quickly looked up to see Dez standing in front of us holding a coffee cup.

Saved me from going all the way to find him.

"Hey Dez! What are you doing here?" I asked him smiling.

He smiles back as I scooted over so he could sit next to me.

"Stacy always sends me in to get her usual coffee she gets everyday." he told me. I nodded.

"Oh look, she's finally making use of you." Trish told him. He glared at her. I laughed.

Trish and Dez never got along with each other. It what made them, them.

"Whatever. So what did you need help on?" Dez asked turning to me. I sighed. Here it goes.

I could get turned down once, but not twice.

"Oh, well I'm doing this new thing where I track down my ex's and see if anyone is the one. Austin is already helping me, but Trish has family stuff, so if you want you could help out too." I said to him.

"Ally seriously, can't you find someone who has enough common sense to help you?" Trish asked me.

I laughed as Dez looked at her offendedly.

"Oh come on Trish, everyone can help...so what do you say?" I asked turning to him. He sighs.

"Oh Ally, I would love to help you but I'm going to be booked with moving in Stacy and getting use to living with her for a while so I can't. I hope you don't mind though." he said to me. I sighed and nodded.

Great, now it was just only two people helping me with this big project.

"Of course not. It's fine. I guess it'll just be me and Austin doing this whole thing then. But don't worry, everything is fine and cool so it's all good." I assured him smiling. He smiles back and looks at his watch.

"Great well I have to go Stacy is meeting me in the car but tell Austin, I miss my best friend and then tell him and you...good luck." Dez said to me smiling and running out of the cafe.

I nodded and turned back to Trish who looking at me knowingly. I didn't know what it was now.

"What?" I asked innocently. She smirks.

"Nothing, nothing at all. But if anything happens like I don't know you finding your ex's or you hooking up with Austin...you let me know." Trish said smiling and got up leaving the cafe.

I blushed as my eyes widened.

"Trish!" I shouted to her as she was finally gone.

Me and Austin were just friends...just.

* * *

I was now at home with a piece of paper in front of me and my little black book that was completely unorganized.

I was sitting down on my couch bending over on my coffee table, as I tired to organize a list of who I was going to go to first as I wasn't getting any luck so far.

All day I had been crossing off, redoing, and editing who I was meeting.

To be honest, I was still scared to see them again.

I didn't know if they wanted to see me again but I had to do what I needed to.

As I continued doing so, the front door opened as I saw Austin entering the house with a bag in his hand as he smiled at me.

"Hey, hey, hey. How's my favorite girl doing?" Austin asked me. I laughed blushing.

I loved all these compliments he was giving me...I could get use to it.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell Trish." I told him playfully. He smiled and chuckled walking over to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me sitting down next to me.

"Well right now, I'm making a list of all of the guys I've dated. I wasn't sure if I should have organized the list by putting it alphabetically or if I should do it by who I dated before a certain someone." I told him.

He smirks and laughs.

"How about putting in the order of who was better in bed." he suggested chuckling.

I looked at him and glared at him jokingly. He would be the one to mention something like that.

"Haha very funny. I would do that...but I don't want you to get jealous." I told him. He shakes his head.

"Oh Miss Dawson, I never get jealous of anything." he said to me. I smirked. That was true.

"Yeah, yeah. What's in the bag?" I asked curiously as he held it up. He smiled.

"Oh it's just something I got for you when I was out." he said giving it to me.

I looked at me gratefully as I smiled, opening the bag up as I looked down and grabbed whatever it was.

Once I grabbed the object, I pulled it out holding it up to see something that I really did need in this case.

It was a new check booklet that I could put all the guys I ever went out with in.

I smiled and looked up to him.

"Austin! Did you really get this for me, how did you know I was going to need it?!" I asked him happily.

He laughed and held up the piece of paper I was using with a bunch of scratch outs on it.

I shyly smiled and looked away. God, this guy was literally the best when it came to things like this.

"Well I figured we were going to need it along this journey but that's not all I did...open it." he told me.

I looked at him confused and looked down opening the book up to see something so shocking.

It was my list, and it was organized. No scratch outs, no circles, no crumbled up paper...just the names of every guy I dated in the order I met them as I smiled and looked up to him.

I couldn't believe it. He had actually took the time out to do one step I was struggling with.

"Austin thank you so much! I can't believe you did this for me!" I shouted happily and excitedly looking at him.

"Hey, it was the least I can do for having you allow me to live with you on such short notice and besides, I was free on my time all day so I thought I could save you the trouble and do one thing for you. I mean...we are in this together right?" he asked me smiling.

I smiled back and nodded.

"We are. So Austin, let's do this." I said to him. He smiles.

"Cool. So who's the first douche on the list?" he asked me sitting back casually. I laughed.

I then looked down to the book he had filled out for me and read the first name on there.

"Look like we're going to Elliot."

* * *

**Another chapter down!**

CabbieLoverSAC22- **_And this story is loving you too! haha Thank you for reviewing actually, almost all of my stories! You are super awesome and amazing! :)_**

LoveShipper- **_I know, I would hate to be in her position too but with Austin's help I'm sure she'll be fine! Thanks for reading!_**

bebopx02- **_How could you not? I Literally sing every song from that soundtrack like every day! lol Thank you though for actually reading all my stories too and loving them._**

**Review please? :D  
**


End file.
